


Threads of love

by Jordan_oliver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_oliver/pseuds/Jordan_oliver
Summary: То самое чувство, когда счастье находится в двух шагах от тебя, но дотянуться ты не можешь, столько лишь немного подождать и оно само найдёт дорогу домой. Даже если потерянная надежда и душевное одиночество преследовали кудрявого юношу по пятам многие годы, его счастье находится рядом, стоит лишь открыть глаза.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ed Sheeran — Photograph. 

Медленными шагами по паркетному полу ступала крохотная ножка восьмилетнего ребёнка. За окном бушевала природа, раскаты грома пугали мальчика, а пустынные залы и коридоры загородного дома с некоторых пор доводили до паники.

Мальчишке было всего восемь, но умен он был не по годам. Шум за окном всё ещё не прекращался, и Гарри направлялся в комнату своих родителей, иногда они позволяли оставаться с ними на ночь. С неким усилием, открыв внушительных размеров дверь в спальню, мальчик залез на кровать и прижался к матери.

— Что-то случилось, дорогой? — Нежный голос Энн заставил вздрогнуть мальчика, ведь он думал, что его мать крепко спит.

— За окном гроза, мне страшно, можно мне сегодня поспать с вами? — Женщина легонько кивнула головой, и мальчик прижался еще сильнее. — Мам, расскажешь мне ещё раз о родственных душах?

— Конечно, Дорогой. Готов слушать?

— Всегда готов, мам.

— В нашем мире, который полон разными людьми, существует лишь двое людей, которые связаны между собой невидимыми ниточками. Их называют соулмейтами, рано или поздно они встречаются, влюбляются и создают собственную семью, — Энн нежно поглаживает волосы своего сына, которые немного отрасли и начали завиваться.

— Прямо как вы с отцом? — Мальчик приподнимается на локтях. — Да, дорогой. Таких людей ещё называют родственными душами, у них есть одна особенность, когда приходит нужное время, на твоем теле начинает проявляться метка, которая видна только твоей второй половине.

— Ох, это не просто, а что если моя родственная душа на другом конце земного шара?

— Рано или поздно вы всё равно встретитесь, не стоит об этом думать, дорогой, спокойной ночи, — Женщина укрыла одеялом босые ноги своего сына и поцеловала в лоб.

— Спокойной, мам.

В фантазиях мальчишки уже давно поселилась надежда на то, что он встретит родственную душу, которую ждёт каждый день.

_Но с каждым днём эта надежда угасала и молодой парень замкнулся в себе._

На двадцать пятый день рождения, мать Гарри, пригласила достаточно много людей. Это должен был быть грандиозный праздник, на который он не явился.

В глубине сада была веранда скрытая от людских глаз, именно там парень просиживал свои годы. Мать Гарри уже смирилась, что сын не желает появляться на людях, оставаясь тенью в глазах знакомых.

Единственный с кем был Гарри близок — был его пёс, которого он приютил у себя в дождливый день несколько лет назад, когда подавал документы в университет, который закончил около двух лет назад. Ларс был самым необыкновенным псом в мире, каждый раз, когда Гарри рассказывал истории, Ларс внимательно слушал своего хозяина. В трудные для парня времена пёс был всегда рядом и не давал Гарри повода для печали.

_Как и сейчас._

Ларс радостно бегал по территории сада, пока Гарри кидал найденную неподалёку ветку от дерева. Сейчас он хотел бы уехать далеко-далеко, чтобы его никто не принуждал делать то чего он не хочет.

Сорвавшись с мягкого газона, и позвав за собой пса, парень побежал в сторону своей комнаты, чтобы собрать вещи и уехать. Все вещи были скомканы в небольшую дорожную сумку. За его короткую жизнь он смог накопить довольно внушительную сумму денег, подаренных на прошлые дни рождения, их должно хватит на приобретение квартиры или же дома.

Родители делали всё для своего сына, а он хочет сбежать. На оторванном листе бумаги парень быстро написал о том, что хочет уехать на неопределённое время и побыть один.

_И это срабатывает._

Сейчас Гарри сидит в электричке со своим псом Ларсом и едет до Лондона, покидая родительское гнездо в Реддитче. В одной из местных газет Стайлс нашёл объявление о продаже дома по подходящей цене, и договорившись с хозяйкой о покупке небольшого дома почти в центре Лондона поехал прямиком к своему месту назначения.

Его телефон разрывается от входящих звонков родителей, и на седьмой пропущенный вызов он решает оставить голосовое сообщение:

« _Мам, пап, не беспокойтесь, я в полном в порядке, просто мне нужно время, чтобы побыть одному. Не переживайте, я буду вам звонить иногда_ ».

Жизнь Гарри Стайлса не отличалась от жизни других подростков, за исключением того, что он всё ещё не встретил своего соулмейта. В одиннадцать лет на его руке появилась _роза_ , от которой он всеми силами хотел избавиться, но в тот же момент страстно мечтал о встрече с соулмейтом. Ларс спокойно сидел около своего хозяина, положив свою голову на тёплые колени изредка поглядывая в окно электрички.

Совсем недавно Стайлс закончил свою двухлетнюю практику в одной из престижных компаний в своём городе и мог начать работать, чем он как раз и займётся в Лондоне.

Дом, который Гарри нашёл по объявлению оказался намного больше, чем он предполагал, но его пёс явно был доволен огромной спальней и балконом с видом на оживлённую улицу города. На первом этаже была кухня с гостиной, а на втором этаже было три спальни и несколько гостевых комнат. Перед тем как перевести деньги девушке за дом и подписать договор, Гарри узнал, что раньше здесь жил парень, но уехал несколько лет назад после смерти своей матери. Дом продавала его сестра, так как уезжает из Лондона в Нью-Йорк, и следить за домом некому.

Можно сказать, что Стайлс почувствовал свободу, ощутил крылья за спиной и вздохнул полной грудью.

Ларс неугомонно бегал по новому дому, пока Гарри собирался сходить в магазин за продуктами и кормом для пса. Это не должно занять много времени учитывая, что пока парень добирался до пункта назначения приметил пару магазинов, где можно будет закупиться. Раньше готовкой еды занималась его мама, но теперь готовить приходиться самому, также, как и покупать продукты. Гарри растерялся в магазине, он не знал, что именно ему брать для приготовления ужина.

***

OneRepublic — Colors.

Был уже вечер, когда Стайлс вернулся из магазина с полным пакетом продуктов. Ларс с удовольствием ел свою положенную порцию корма, пока Гарри раскладывал свою одежду по полкам в шкафу. Родители перестали названивать на телефон сына, приняв его решение, ведь тот уже совсем не ребёнок и может сам решать, как прожить эту жизнь.

Было непривычно находиться одному в новом доме, но Ларс скрашивал его одиночество и Гарри даже позволил псу спать рядом с ним на кровати. Первая ночь в доме прошла довольно странной, Стайлс полночи не мог уснуть от мысли о парне, что жил здесь раньше. Как он выглядел, сколько ему лет, но Гарри быстро отбросил все свои бессмысленные вопросы ведь он уже давно покинул этот дом.

Лишь только на третий день своего проживания в новом доме Стайлс обнаружил вход на чердак. Вещи прошлых хозяев стояли в коробках, покрытых пылью, от которой слезились глаза, поэтому на следующий день Гарри решил прибраться там. Но еще кроме этого он искал работу, оплата счетов за дом немалая, к тому же у него есть на примете пара компаний куда он подал заявление, его практика была сдана на отлично и могли принять даже в самые труднодоступные компании, где проходит строжайший отбор сотрудников. Пока Гарри убирал коробки в угол чердака, его чрезмерное любопытство не устояло перед тем как посмотреть, что именно находится в коробках.

Совсем ненужных хлам, который убрали на чердак. Но его взгляд зацепила небольшая фотография молодого парня, которая торчала из старой книги. Сама фотография немного отсырела со временем и успела немного потерять цвет, но улыбка на лице парня оставалась такой же яркой. Наверное, это и есть тот самый брат девушки, которая продавала дом.

По крыше ударяли тяжелые капли дождя и ветер завывал в небольшие щели, создавая таинственную мелодию. Только опустив книгу с фотографией на колени, как послышался негромкий стук в дверь, что заставил вздрогнуть парня. Он ещё никому не давал свой новый адрес.

С сомнениями Стайлс спускается с чердака и громким голосом оповещает незнакомца, что сейчас спустится. Его волосы были в полном беспорядке и Гарри взъерошил их для общего вида, но все равно выглядел помятым и уставшим.

Уже было поздно, да и дождь льёт ведром, может быть это просто ошиблись домом.

Но как только Стайлс повернул ручку двери, его взгляд был прикован к мужчине, который стоял на пороге.

Это тот самый парень с яркой улыбкой, только повзрослевший и возмужавший. Поникшие голубые глаза, с потерянным взглядом, бледные покусанные губы и выступающие скулы с щетиной на лице.

— Ох, простите, я не знал, что дом продали.

— Я… Эм, видел ваше фото на чердаке, — Стайлс мысленно ударил себя по лбу за то, что сказал.

На губах незнакомца промелькнула мимолётная улыбка. Его мягкие волосы стали влажными под дождём, а плечи были настолько промокшими, что можно было увидеть дрожь от холода. Гарри знал, что приглашать незнакомцев к себе небезопасно, но этот мужчина выглядел безобидным и разбитым, а его пёс, что стоял позади, даже не подал голос, но был наряжён.

— Я купил этот дом несколько дней назад и решил прибраться на чердаке, — Гарри поднял взгляд на мужчину. — Простите, мне не стоило заглядывать в коробки.

— Ладно, я, наверное, пойду, простите за то, что побеспокоил вас.

Мужчина уже развернулся и хотел уйти, как Гарри схватил того за запястье.

— Не хочешь остаться на чай? Одежда вся промокла.

Даже не заметив они перешли общение на « _ты_ ».

— А твоя собака не будет против? — Гарри посмотрел назад, но пёс уже мирно сидел и даже не скалился на незнакомца.

— Он не против, — Стайлс подавил смешок, который чуть не слетел с его губ. — Я Гарри Стайлс.

Его протянутая рука столкнулась с ладонью незнакомца и на обоих лицах промелькнула улыбка.

— Луи Томлинсон, — Мужчина весело сверкнул глазами, что не могло не привлечь внимание Гарри.

— Я совсем ничего ещё не обустроил. Так что здесь немного грязно.

— Я прожил в этом доме больше двадцати лет, мне не привыкать, — Луи прижал рот ладонью чтобы скрыть свой смех.

Он уже забыл, что такое « _быть самим собой_ », а этот парнишка заставил его даже улыбнуться, что он не делал уже многое время. Ему уже двадцать восемь лет, но его соулмейт всё ещё не нашёлся и Луи уже потерял счёт времени, дожидаясь заветного дня встречи.

У Томлинсона было почти всё, о чём он мог желать: собственная фирма с большим доходом, квартира в центре Лондона и несколько хороших друзей. Но не было любимого человека, без которого все казалось серым и унылым.

— Вам чай или кофе, Луи Томлинсон? — Луи в очередной раз улыбнулся Стайлсу.

— Я больше предпочитаю чай, Гарри Стайлс.

На кухне повисла неловкая тишина, которую никто не смел прервать, кроме вскипевшего чайника. Лёгкий аромат чая заполнил комнату и щекотал нос, пока Гарри подносил кружки к столу.

— Может быть расскажешь о себе что-нибудь? — Луи поднёс кружку к губам и немного подул, чтобы остудить обжигающий язык напиток. — Должен ведь я знать кому досталась часть моего детства.

Гарри немножко занервничал, но всё же решил открыться незнакомому человеку.

— Мне недавно исполнилось двадцать пять лет. Всю жизнь я прожил в Реддитче, но решил сбежать оттуда и начать жить по-своему. У меня есть самый очаровательный пёс по кличке Ларс, который является моим лучшим другом. И сейчас я ищу работу, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя, точнее жду ответное письмо на моё резюме.

— А твой соулмейт?

— Я его ещё не встретил, да и надежда уже пропала, — Признался Гарри и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Значит мы с тобой вдвоём отшельники. Я в свои двадцать восемь тоже ещё не встретил.

Дождь уже давно прошёл, в счёт уже шли третьи кружки чая. Этим двоим было комфортно в компании друг друга, несмотря на недавнее знакомство. Но как бы хорошо не было Луи пора было уходить. Год назад он перенёс свой офис на родину — в Лондон, а сам вернулся около месяца назад. Его буквально тянуло домой, и он никак не мог это объяснить. После смерти матери Луи уехал в Америку, где и открыл свой первый бизнес.

Этот вечер был один из лучших за последние годы. Луи ещё никогда так не улыбался с кем-то, его могли развеселить даже самые глупые шутки Гарри, который выглядел очень очаровательным и милым. Ему очень запомнились его глаза. Как будто уголёк, который начал потухать в глазах, вновь набрал сил и воспламенился малахитовым огнём.

***

Harry Styles — Lights Up.

Быстрым шагом Гарри преодолевал парк, в котором гулял вместе с Ларсом. Сегодня его первый рабочий день на работе, и он хочет прибыть немного раньше на рабочее место. Поле ухода Луи, на почту Стайлса пришло письмо об испытательном сроке, который начинается сегодня в девять утра. Они обменялись номерами телефонов, чтобы не потерять друг друга, и утром на телефон Гарри пришло первое смс от Луи:

_«Удачного рабочего дня»_

Это было неожиданно для него, ведь Стайлс ничего не говорил об получении работы, лишь о том, что ищет подходящее место и даже отправил несколько резюме.

Ларс крутился вокруг ног хозяина и пытался остановить его, чтобы тот не ушёл. Но Гарри налил воды в миску и добавил немного корма прежде чем выйти из дома. Офис находился в тридцати минутах, но Стайлс вызвал себе такси, хотя мог попросить родителей прислать ему машину, ведь права у него были ещё с семнадцати лет.

Огромное, будто стеклянное здание, с крупными буквами « _LT_ » на фасаде, возвышалось вверх к облакам. Тяжёлый воздух настораживал без того нервного Стайлса, ведь это первая его работа, не включая в счёт стажировку на учёбе. Гарри был на факультете архитектуры и являлся одним из лучших студентов и когда пришло время практики, он показал все свои возможности и даже помог с одним из проектов в разработке здания. Два года, которые он был в компании на стажировке, Гарри не чувствовал себя в « _своей тарелке_ ». Но сейчас, находившись перед стеклянными дверьми нового офиса, где-то в глубине души было ощущение, что это именно то место, где ему предназначено быть.

Гарри зашел в офис и первое, что он замечает была длинная стойка с тремя девушками за ней. В фирменной одежде — пиджаках и юбках по колено, с аккуратно расчесанными и убранными назад волосами.

Его провожают до собственного кабинета с панорамными окнами на всю стену и вручают ключи от двери. Само помещение было оформлено в стиле минимализма. Черный стол с компьютером и несколькими полками под документы и прочие файлы. Несколько ярких картин на стене разбавляли серую обстановку в кабинете, но в целом его все устраивало, и даже тот факт, что у него будет собственный кабинет.

Испытательный срок должен будет проходить две недели, а после уже начнется настоящая работа. На столе Стайлса была папка с бумагами, которые предназначались именно ему. Это были чертежи, которое нужно было перенести в компьютер и отправить директору вечером. Задание не сложное, даже простое для Гарри, ведь этим он занимался на протяжении года в университете и с лёгкостью выполнит поручение.

Рабочий день длится столько же сколько и у прочего персонала офиса. Гарри даже успел выпить кофе с парнем по имени Зейн и познакомиться с его соулмейтом — Лиамом, который тоже работал в этой организации, только немного в другой сфере.

Лиам был на этаж ниже отдела, в котором находился Гарри и Зейн, но всё же они умудрялись видеться так часто, что даже не расстаются с друг другом. Стайлс был рад за этих двоих, их любовь длится на протяжении многих лет, ведь знакомы они были еще с детства.

Но как только Гарри заканчивает всю свою работу с чертежами к нему заходит в кабинет одна из секретарш на этаже и оповещает его, чтобы он отнёс документы до четырех часов на проверку к директору. И всё же преступив порог своего кабинета направился прямиком на следующий этаж, который полностью принадлежал директору, который уже очень долго ждал Стайлса у себя в кабинете.

Ровно сто шагов. Сто шагов до кабинета директора, на котором красовалась табличка с инициалами: «Л. У. Томлинсон». Дыхание Гарри замедляется, но сердце стучит в сто крат сильнее и быстрее, чем обычно. Луи всё знал и даже не пошевелил пальцем, он знал, что Гарри подал документы в его компанию и даже не сказал этого!

— Может быть уже зайдешь? — Гарри не знает, насколько сильно он испугался, но его сердце однозначно ушло в пятки и не собирается возвращаться.

Луи стоял прямо за ним обжигая шею горячим дыханием, его голос слегка охрип после хорошего дождя, но всё же пришёл на работу, зная, что сегодня первый испытательный день у Гарри. Он сам его нанял ещё вчера вечером, когда разгребал заявления. Если честно, то Томлинсон был удивлён, что Гарри был архитектором по образованию и сразу же принял решение взять его на испытательный срок.

— Ты знал, что я отдавал своё резюме именно тебе? — Стайлс был зол, но сдерживал себя из последних сил.

— Клянусь, Гарри, я узнал об этом только когда пришёл домой.

Чтобы полностью успокоить себя, Гарри дышит полной грудью и закрывает глаза, протягивая папку с документами и флешку с выполненной работой.

— Я был очень удивлён, когда увидел твоё резюме. — Луи открыл свою дверь и подтолкнул Гарри внутрь. — Давай посмотрим, что ты там сделал.

Гарри лишь закатил глаза к потолку и всё же подходит к рабочему столу, за которым уже успел разместиться Луи.

На нём сегодня были тёмные джинсы, которые отлично подчёркивали бёдра мужчины и пиджак, застёгнутый на несколько нижних пуговиц. Всё очень просто, но на нём это выглядит потрясающе. Да даже если надеть на Луи мешок из-под картофеля, он будет выглядеть как Бог.

Томлинсон что-то усердно ищет в своём компьютере и наконец подзывает Гарри к себе.

— Мне нравится то, что ты делаешь. Это определенно заслуживает внимания. Где же ты был раньше, Гарри?

Стайлс нервно смеётся и сдерживает себя, чтобы не ответить: «Учился и просиживать свои годы в своем саду, рисуя эскизы».

— Не знаю, но я рад, что попал именно к тебе.

— Предлагаю куда-нибудь сходить на днях, — Гарри хмурит брови и неодобрительно смотрит на мужчину. — Если ты конечно не против.

— Я подумаю над предложением.

Гарри пулей вылетает в коридор и спускается на этаж ниже, чтобы закрыть свой кабинет и поехать домой. Ларс наверняка соскучился по нему и уже хочет гулять, что оказывается правдой. Пёс буквально тёрся о входную дверь в ожидании его прибытия.

Его миска с едой была пуста и Гарри положил новую порцию корма, прежде чем выйти из дома с прогулкой для Ларса. Этот неугомонный пёс бежал в парк, а Гарри вынужден был следовать за ним.

Что если согласиться на предложение Луи и сходить с ним куда-нибудь? Он не такой как остальные, кто пытался пробраться к Гарри ближе, зная, что у того нет второй половины.

— Как думаешь, Ларс, стоит ли встретиться с Луи? — Пёс сидел прямо перед ногами Гарри и будто в душу смотрел своими голубыми глазами. — Я позвоню ему перед сном.

***

Alec Benjamin — Let Me Down Slowly.

Горячие, почти что кипяток струи воды, обжигали плечи парня. Пар на зеркале не давал увидеть даже своего отражения. Гарри уже полчаса пытается преодолеть себя и позвонить Луи, и решил принять душ, чтобы расслабиться, но даже это не помогает.

Время всего девять часов вечера, но Стайлс уже улегся на кровать обнимая Ларс, который привык спать вместе с ним. Он крутил свой телефон в руках, чтобы осилить себя и наконец позвонить Томлинсону.

Гарри делает пару глубоких вдохов, когда находит Луи в списке контактов и нажимает кнопку вызова. Звучит несколько коротких гудков, прежде чем с другого конца линии отвечает хриплый, высокий голос Луи.

— Так вы согласны, мистер Стайлс? — Гарри боится даже вздохнуть в микрофон своего телефона. — Ты позвонил мне, чтобы молчать?

— Я согласен пойти с вами куда-нибудь, мистер Томлинсон.

Гарри будто чувствует, что Луи на другом конце линии улыбнулся его ответу и на душе словно стало легче. Но всё было бы намного проще, если Луи являлся его соулмейтом.

— Я заеду за тобой в семь после работы. — Его голос словно магией действует на сознание Гарри и тот сразу же соглашается. — Я все подготовлю, не беспокойся.

Стайлс нервно смеется, даже не зная от чего. Луи Томлинсон позвал его на « _свидание_ ». Луи Томлинсон — его директор и начальник, позвал на « _свидание_ ». И он согласился.

***

Гарри чувствует себя живым за последние пару лет будто чувства, которые поникли в его груди вновь возродились и готовы пылать огнём.

— Как долго ты здесь работаешь? — Стайлс сидел в небольшой кафешке на обеденном перерыве вместе с Зейном.

— Почти год, но до этого я работал в этой же компании, только в офисе Нью-Йорка.

— А мистер Томлинсон? Когда он приехал в Лондон? — Гарри тихо спрашивает, будто опасаясь, что его могут услышать.

— Интересуешься директором?

Зейн загадочно ухмыльнулся и перевёл взгляд за спину Стайлса, где своей вальяжной походкой шёл некто по имени Луи Томлинсон.

— Луи, рад тебя видеть, дружище, — Зейн встает из-за столика и обнимает друга похлопывая того по плечу.

Гарри удивлённо скидывает брови, Зейн друг Луи, а он только что расспрашивал Малика про своего директора. Если бы Стайлс мог, то провалился скрыт землю от смущения.

— Наше свидание всё ещё в силе? — И вот теперь Гарри точно готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Свидание? — Удивленно спрашивает Зейн и смотрит на Гарри.

— Это не совсем свидание, Луи, — Стайлс нервно пытается встать со стула, но рука Луи на его плече не позволяет этого сделать.

— Я заеду за тобой в семь, — Гарри закрыл свое лицо ладонями и что-то пробурчал про себя.

Томлинсон вышел из кафе со счастливой улыбкой на устах, его глаза вновь приобрели блеск и Луи даже стал чувствовать себя лучше.

Стайлс берёт свою чашку с чаем, который успел немного остыть за всё время и делает пару глотков, задерживая напиток во рту.

— Почему ты не сказал, что ты соулмейт Луи? — Гарри поворачивается к Зейну, но тот его перебивает. — Ты уже спал с ним?

Стайлс чуть ли не выплёвывает весь чай на Малика и пытается откашляться от чая поступившего напитка в горло.

— Луи не мой соулмейт, — Гарри тянется к салфеткам, чтобы вытереть свой рот от чая. — Мы вообще знакомы несколько дней!

— Знаешь, я могу сказать тебе только одно, — Стайлс перевёл свой взгляд Зейна. — За всю нашу долгую дружбу с Луи, я никогда не видел его таким счастливым.

С этими словами Малик поднимается из-за стола и идёт к выходу, оставляя Гарри наедине со своими мыслями.


	2. Chapter 2

Рабочий день проходит довольно быстро, но все мысли в голове Гарри были забиты неким Луи Томлинсоном. Даже сосредоточиться на своём проекте было достаточно трудно, но всё же Стайлс закончил его на половину. Его телефон завибрировал от входящего вызова и совсем не глядя ответил на звонок.

— Да, я слушаю? — Гарри встал из-за своего стола, чтобы собрать свои вещи.

— Гарри, сынок, ты в порядке? — Стайлс закатил свои глаза к потолку и спокойно выдохнул.

— Мам… Я в порядке, даже нашёл работу, — Стайлс взял со стола бумажный стикер и быстро написал на нём послание для Луи.

« _Мне нужно домой, выгулять Ларса. Проект я скинул тебе на почту_ ».

— Хорошо, ты уже взрослый, сам решаешь, как жить, — Голос Энн звучал тихо, ей было трудно отпускать сына в самостоятельную жизнь, не смотря на его возраст. — Звони обязательно.

— Хорошо, мам, — Гарри уже стоял перед дверьми Луи и постучался. — Я буду звонить, обещаю.

В этот момент, дверь кабинета Томлинсона открывается и Гарри отдает ему записку, пропуская мимо ушей слова матери.

— Прости, мам, я не услышал тебя, — Стайлс взглянул на Луи и тот прочитав записку кивнул в ответ.

— Я тебя не отвлекаю, дорогой?

Гарри уже стоял в лифте, который опускался на первый этаж, связь немного пропадала, но это было незаметно, ведь на улице всё наладилось.

— Нет, мам, я сейчас собирался погулять с Ларсом, — Гарри прочистил горло кашлем, чтобы сказать о кое-чём матери. — А после у меня будет свидание.

Стайлс уже смирился с тем, что это свидание, а не просто дружеская встреча.

— Но тебе я ничего не скажу, возможно если всё получится я вас познакомлю.

— Хорошо, дорогой, я не буду тебя отвлекать.

— Пока мам, — Гарри первый сбрасывает вызов.

Такси, которое он поймал во время разговора с матерью, уже подъехало к его дому и как только Гарри расплатился с водителем, Стайлс вышел из машины.

Ларс набросился на Гарри прямо на пороге чуть ли не сбил с ног. Всё его лицо было обслюнявлено языком пса.

— Пошли гулять, Ларс, — Пёс радостно закрутился вокруг своего хозяина и даже принес в пасти из прихожей поводок.

Гарри не знал куда поведёт его Луи, ведь тот соизволил сам всё приготовить. Но это было только на руку Стайлсу. Ларс пошёл в глубь парка, но Гарри приходится лишь следовать за ним. В этот раз пёс не такой активный, обычно он бегал по парку сквозь высокую траву, но теперь Ларс был будто уставшим.

Гарри заметил, что за последние дни пёс стал меньше питаться и стал легче. Такое поведение своего питомца настораживало Гарри и тот заметил, как его пёс прихрамывает. Пока Ларс был в кустах, Гарри достал свой телефон из кармана и нашел сайт ветеринарной клиники, которая была недалеко от его дома. Запись была назначена на следующую неделю, так как все даты полностью забиты, но состояние пса точно было не в норме.

— Ларс, — Стайлс подозвал к себе собаку и тот печальными глазами посмотрел на хозяина. — Что же с тобой?

Конечно пёс ничего ответить не сможет, но все равно положил свою лапу на колено к Гарри и уже явно хотел домой. Вибрация телефона в руке заставила вздрогнуть Стайлса и тот сразу же увидев имя Луи на дисплее, ответил на звонок.

— Гарри, ты где? — Глаза парня забегали по пустующим лавочкам в парке.

— Я в парке с Ларсом, — Пёс сразу же отозвался на свой имя. — Я скоро буду дома.

— Я просто хотел спросить… Какое вино ты пьёшь? — Это заставило Гарри улыбнуться, такая мелочь, но важная.

— Красное вино nero d'avola. Это первое вино, которое я попробовал, и оно восхитительно.

— Оно у меня есть в винном погребе.

— У тебя есть винный погреб? — Гарри удивлённо вскинул бровями и провёл языком по потрескавшимся губам.

— Это скорее всего подвальное помещение, где отведено место под вино.

Они говорят ещё немного, и Гарри возвращается домой вместе с Ларсом. До прихода Луи осталось полчаса и Стайлс потратил их на поход в душ. Пёс мирно лежал на кресле возле окна и спал, и Гарри доложил в миску ещё немного корма, не забыв про воду.

Черные узкие джинсы облегали стройные ноги, но свободная светлая футболка была как раз дня теплой погоды. Обычно Гарри носит кофты с длинным рукавом, но в этот раз, что-то заставляет его надеть футболку, которая всё равно прикрывает метку. Стук в дверь отвлекает Стайлса и тот практически бежит к порогу, за которым стоит Луи.

— Я не знал, какие ты любишь цветы, — Томлинсон достает нежно-розовые пионы. — Надеюсь тебе понравится.

Но внимание Гарри привлекают не цветы, а часть метки, которая была видна из-под длинных рукавов футболки. Все внутренние органы сжимаются в тугой узел, и дышать становится сложнее.

— О господи, — Стайлс не верил своим глазам, которые начали слезиться.

— Что случилось, Гарри? — Луи испуганно посмотрел тому в глаза. — Тебе не нравятся цветы?

Стайлс всё ещё не может сказать и слова, а просто тянется к метке Луи и замечает, как тот дергается, когда пальцы Гарри задевают кожу, на которой запечатлён кинжал.

— Ты видишь её? — Голос Луи дрогнул. — О мой Бог, Гарри, я так счастлив!

Стайлс стоял с мокрыми глазами и держался ладонью за свою метку. Его соулмейтом оказался Луи Томлинсон, и Гарри потянулся к плечам Луи, чтобы обнять того. Слёзы стекали по щекам, падали и разбивались о каменные полы.

— Я всё ещё не верю своим глазам. — Сердце Стайлса стучалось с бешеной скоростью и как будто скоро выпрыгнет из груди. — Как же мы раньше не заметили?

— Мне нравится твоя роза, — Луи нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по метке, но даже это заставило Гарри испытать табун мурашек по спине. — Она идеально сочетается с моим кинжалом.

— Я так счастлив, Луи, — Стайлс обнял его с большей силой, чтобы Луи никуда не исчез. — Мы были так слепы.

***

Blinding Light — The Weeknd

Теперь, когда свидание стало официальным, Луи вёл машину в неизвестном направлении, а Гарри подпевал песням, которые играли по радио. Наверное, они уже за 2 часа от Лондона, но Гарри был только рад остаться наедине с Луи.

— Луи, а где мы будем ночевать? — Уже был девятый час, но они всё еще куда-то едут.

— В мотеле, — Томлинсон ухмыляется чему-то и переводит свой взгляд на дорогу. — Я знаю одно прекрасное место недалеко от мотеля, где я планировал остановиться, чтобы не возвращать обратно ночью.

Гарри спокойно выдыхает и сжимает своё колено. Он впервые куда-то едет с кем-то, если конечно исключить компанию родителей. Солнце ещё не зашло за горизонт и на улице светло, Луи остановил машину около большого поля со склоном.

Томлинсон достал из багажника небольшую корзину с пледом и повернулся к Гарри, что стоял позади него.

— Вино, которое ты выбрал родом из Италии.

— Я знаю, — Стайлс издал смешок и сложил руки в замок.

— Я захотел устроить свидание в итальянском стиле, — Луи улыбнулся и взял в свою ладонь руку Гарри и двинулся вперёд.

Трава доходила до колен и немного щекотала открытые щиколотки. Повсюду трещали вечерние сверчки и это добавляло некого шарма этому месту. Гарри еще сильнее вцепился в ладонь Луи, когда они подходили к обрыву, с которого был виден вид на озеро.

— Луи, это место просто… — Стайлс посмотрел в сторону солнца, что заходило за горизонт. — Ты был здесь раньше?

— Да, в детстве.

Луи взялся за края пледа и расправил его на траве и положил на середину корзину, из которой видна бутылка знакомого вина. Стайлс уселся на край пледа и поджал ноги к груди, обхватив их руками, а Луи в это время доставал нарезанный сыр на тарелке и два бокала, которые блестели на солнце.

— Ты и вправду захотел свидание в итальянском стиле? — Луи присел рядом, когда Гарри задал вопрос.

— Итальянское вино, сыр и пицца! — С восторгом в голосе произнёс Томлинсон и достал со дна корзины домашнюю пиццу.

— Ты сам её готовил? — Гарри был приятно удивлен.

— Мне помог мой друг.

— Зейн?

— Нет, его зовут Найл, он хорошо готовит. — Луи штопором открыл бутылку и разлил вино в два бокала.

Гарри делает глоток вина, которое было терпким на вкус и приятно согревало горло.

— Давай представим, что сейчас находимся в одной из провинций Италии, что мы уже лет десять замужем друг на друге и сейчас мы справляем нашу годовщину.

— Звучит многообещающе, ты хочешь выйти за меня замуж?

— Конечно я хочу, Гарри, что за вопросы.

— Скоро зайдёт солнце, — Стайлс посмотрел в сторону заката, где последние лучи солнца освещали его лицо. — Спасибо.

— Это тебе спасибо, что появился так вовремя, — Луи замолк на мгновение. — Ещё немного и я сошёл бы с ума от одиночества.

Над ними пролетело несколько ночных птиц, заставив этих двух вздрогнуть и прижаться друг другу плечами. Вино приятно опьяняло двух людей, которые во-вот поцеловались бы, но Луи остановился.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, если конечно тоже этого тоже хочешь. — Гарри согласно кивает и проводит языком по своим губам.

Конечно же он хочет получить поцелуй от Луи Томлинсона, и кто он вообще такой, чтобы отказать ему. Луи медленно приближается к губам Гарри держа его подбородок кистью руки. А затем положил на затылок свободную руку и притянул Гарри к себе, впиваясь в губы жарким поцелуем.

В груди зарождалось непривычное чувство, словно разливалось тепло из сердца. По телу, как будто прошли маленькие разряды тока, но это был всего лишь прохладный ветерок. Рука Луи переместилась на поясницу Гарри и тот ловко уложил его на спину.

Поцелуи стали страстнее, и неловкость, которая присутствовала совсем недавно бесследно испарилась. В животе словно порхали сотни бабочек.

Луи первый отстранился от губ Гарри, и между ними тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны, которая разорвалась через мгновение.

— Поцелуй со вкусом вина, — Гарри поднялся на локтях и посмотрел на Томлинсона. — Твои губы такие сладкие, Луи.

Тот немного покраснев вновь наливает в бокалы алкоголь и отдаёт Гарри.

— За нас! — Луи радостно стукает бокалы друг о друга и отпивает еще немного.

— Мы теперь пара?

— Бойфренды звучит круто. — Луи уже немного пьян и до Гарри доходит только сейчас.

— Луи, — Томлинсон повернул голову в сторону уже своего парня. — Кто поведёт машину? Мы оба пьяны.

— Об этом я не подумал, — Луи виновато посмотрел в глаза Гарри и поджал губы. — Но до мотеля ехать минут пятнадцать, думаю, что через полчаса я протрезвею и буду в состоянии вести машину.

— Хорошо, — Гарри достал из корзины кусочек пиццы и откусил почти половину.

Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, но небо всё ещё окрашивалось в цвета заката, медленно переходя в сумерки. Сверчки еще больше стали трещать со всех сторон, и ветер приятно шевелил пряди отросших волос Гарри.

— Смотри, — Луи указывает Стайлсу на небо, где начали появляться звёзды одна за другой. — Они прекрасны.

— Но не прекраснее тебя, — Сказал Гарри и только потом понял, что сказал это вслух.

— Я польщён, Гарольд, — Стайлс грозно посмотрел на Луи. — Ладно-ладно, я понял, Гарольдом не называть.

Томлинсон поднял руки вверх и Гарри вновь поцеловал его губы проникая языком внутрь. Луи издает тихий полустон, когда ладонь Стайлса задевает его промежность, пытаясь опереться на руку.

— Уже поздно… — Луи отстранился от губ Гарри, которые так хотелось целовать всю ночь на пролёт. — Мы можем ещё немного посидеть здесь, если ты хочешь.

— Ты уже отошёл от вина?

— Поверь, я в состоянии вести машину.

— Тогда поехали, — Гарри посмотрел в сторону обрыва, с которого уже не было видно закат, только сумерки. — Не знаю почему, но мне резко захотелось спать.

Стайлс медленно поднимается с пледа и делает последние глотки вина, которое осталось в бутылке. Луи уже собрал плед и достал из корзины маленькую бутылочку воды, которую быстро выпил и убрал её обратно.

The Score — Only One

Гарри шёл хвостиком за Луи, который вилял своими бедрами, зная, что Гарри смотрит на него. Но тот лишь закатил глаза на это.

— Хватит это делать, Луи, — Но тот лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Хватит делать что?

— Ты сам знаешь, что ты делаешь! — Гарри был спокоен, но походка Луи совсем немного доставляла неудобства в узких штанах.

Времени дойти до машины заняло больше, чем, когда они шли до обрыва. Даже яркость звёзд на ночном небе не помогает сориентироваться в поле. Гарри несколько раз случайно наступал на края обуви Луи, но лишь потому что боялся отстать от него. Следующее свидание Гарри хочет устроить сам, не только ведь Томлинсону в одиночку устраивать их свидания. В голове пролетают сотни вариантов свиданий и каждое представляется по-особенному.

Почти дойдя до машины Гарри спотыкается о камень, который не заметил под ногами и чуть ли не падает на Луи, но ловко удерживает равновесие и не оказывается лежащим на траве.

— Ты такой неуклюжий, как ты вообще справляешься со своими длинными конечностями?

— Очень смешно Луи, — Гарри скинул со своих плеч невидимые пылинки и сел на переднее сидение в машине.

Пока Луи складывал корзину с пледом в багажник Стайлс разблокировал свой телефон, на которое пришло смс от Зейна, с которым он очень хорошо сдружился за последние пару дней.

«Почему Луи не отвечает на мои звонки? Ты с ним?»

Как друг, Зейн всегда переживал за Луи и был для него младшим братом, который поддерживал в нужную минуту.

«Да, он со мной, здесь связь плохо ловит, возможно он просто отключил звук».

— Кто пишет?

— Зейн, говорит, то до тебя не может дозвониться.

— Я выключил телефон, — Луи завёл машину и выехал на проезжую часть, на которой не было даже фонарных столбов.

Повисло неловкое молчание, никто не осмеливался его нарушить, было слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание и сопение Гарри, тот уснул, даже не заметив этого. Небольшие кочки под колёсами не будили его, а как будто убаюкивали. Мотель и вправду находился в пятнадцати минутах от обрыва, около небольшого здания было несколько машин, Луи надеялся, чтобы были свободные комнаты, ведь спать в машине не очень хотелось бы.

Чтобы не тревожить сон Гарри, Луи вышел из машины и предварительно ее закрыв и пошёл к мотелю, чтобы снять комнату на ночь, а потом перенести Гарри сразу же в кровать.

— Остались только номера с двуспальными кроватями, — Оповестила девушка, когда Луи стоял возле небольшого подобия ресепшена. — Будете заселяться?

— Да, я возьму его, заселяйте, — Томлинсон оставляет свою карту с паспортом на ресепшене и выходит за Гарри. Тот даже не пошевелился, когда Луи потряс его за плечо. — Гарри, пошли в номер, на кровать.

Но тот лишь отвернулся в другую сторону от Луи. Томлинсон подхватил лёгкое тело Гарри на руки и поставил машину на сигнализацию. Стайлс так и не соизволил проснуться, да и Луи был не против понести его на руках. На ресепшене он забирает свою карту с паспортом и ключ от номера.

Комната была на втором этаже, с большой двуспальной кроватью, на которую Луи уложил спящего Стайлса. Но уложить его спать в неудобной одежде не лучшая идея, поэтому Томлинсон без зазрения совести расстегивает ширинку на джинсах Гарри и тянет узкую плотную ткань с идеальных бёдер. Следом через голову снимает футболку, чтобы не было жарко ночью и накрывает одеялом.

Сам Луи тоже раздевается до нижнего белья и идёт в душ, чтобы освежиться и просто расслабиться. Прохладная вода бьет струями по плечам охлаждая разгорячённое тело. Томлинсон стоит в душе, наверное, уже полчаса и буквально несколько минут назад вышел из кабинки, чтобы вытереть своё тело от влаги.

Когда Луи выходит из ванной и видит, что Гарри уже проснулся вылез из-под одеяла от того что жарко.

— Я разбудил тебя? — Томлинсона сел на кровать в одном нижнем белье и полотенцем на плечах.

— Нет, я сам проснулся, — Гарри положил голову на подушку и укрыл оголённые бёдра одеялом.

Луи выключает свет на прикроватной тумбочке и ложится к Гарри, но последний выглядит каким-то поникшим и слегка грустным.

— Гарри, что случилось?

— Мой пёс, с ним что-то происходит, — Стайлс переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок. — Я записал его к ветеринару, но только на следующую неделю, раньше не получится.

— Найл ветеринар, я могу попросить его записать на вечер.

— Я боюсь, что что-то может случиться с ним.

— Хэй, всё будет в порядке, — Луи приподнялся на локти и оставил невесомый поцелуй на кончике носа Гарри. — Спокойной ночи, не думай ни о чём плохом.

— Можно тебя обнять? — Томлинсон удивлённо вскидывает брови и уже сам обнимает Гарри.

— Можешь делать это без моего согласия, Гарри, — На лице Стайлса расцвела улыбка. — Мы же соулмейты в конце концов!

Гарри прижался ещё сильнее к тёплому телу Луи и обвил его талию руками, держа голову на его обнажённой груди. Ритм отбивающего сердца был для него колыбелью, которая убаюкивала младенческим сном.

Стайлс уже не помнит, когда спал настолько хорошо, его даже не мучили кошмары, которые были редкими, но достаточно тяжёлыми для него. Этим утром им не нужно на работу, Луи освободил Гарри и дал себе заслуженный выходной, чтобы понежиться в кровати мотеля ещё немного.

— Мы можем здесь остаться до вечера, — Луи провёл своей ладонью по щеке Гарри и тот улыбнулся в ответ. — А потом уедем в Лондон.

— Поехали на озеро? — Предложил Гарри и положил свою голову на обнаженную грудь Луи.

— Которое было видно с обрыва?

Стайлс еле кивает головой и проводит подушечкой пальца по едва заметным кубикам на торсе.

Луи сдавленно выдыхает, когда Гарри доходит до резинки нижнего белья. Для него это было настолько необычно, ведь Гарри никогда не чувствовал такого с кем-то другим в постели, не было таких бабочек в животе, которые опьяняли голову. Но Луи был тем человеком, с которым было комфортно молчать, словно ментально общаясь с друг другом.

— Хочешь искупаться в озере? — Гарри сразу же улыбнулся и поднялся на локтях, смотря в глаза Луи, которые искрились от счастья.

— Да, а что? — Стайлс полностью встал на колени перед Луи и закусил нижнюю губу.

Сердце стучалось с необычной скоростью у обоих парней, и Гарри отложив все мысли на задний план, он перекинул свою ногу на бедро Луи и сел на его живот так, чтобы обоим было удобно.

И Луи первый потянулся за поцелуем, на который Гарри с желанием ответил, углубив поцелуй, чувствуя тело Луи под собой. Это была зависимость от прикосновений, та самая потребность, в которой они оба нуждались. Когда ты начинаешь влюбляться, даже самое простое невесомое прикосновение заставляет чувствовать тех самых бабочек в животе. Лицо Луи щекотали отросшие кудри Гарри, а двухдневная появившаяся щетина приятно царапала нежные щеки Стайлса.

— Я всё ещё хочу на озеро, — Гарри ухмыльнулся и слез с бёдер Луи и потянул его за руку, чтобы тот встал с кровати, но тот просто сел на угол. — Я схожу в душ быстро.

— Ты бессовестный, Гарри, ты знал? — Луи неловко поёрзал на кровати и Гарри открылся вид на его точёный профиль.

Когда в первый день их встречи Гарри увидел Луи, он был совершенно другим. Разбитый, с потухшими глазами, в которых не было жизни, а сейчас перед ним находился абсолютно другой Луи. Луи Томлинсон кардинально поменялся за несколько дней вместе с Гарри, даже если они только вчера сумели раскрыть глаза на судьбу.

Спустя некоторое время, когда Гарри уже сходил в душ они вместе с Луи, сидели в машине и ехали в направлении к озеру, но с другой стороны, чтобы можно было остановиться у берега.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной в воду? — Гарри стянул с себя футболку с джинсами и остался в одном нижнем белье.

— Конечно, спрашиваешь ещё! — Луи с непривычной скоростью разделся и схватив Гарри за руку побежал к воде.

Их смех был слышен за несколько сотен метров, они словно дети обливали друг друга тёплой водой и отплывали к середине держась за руки.

Несмотря на свой уже недетский возраст, ведь они были уже давно не подростками, у всех были свои потребности. Луи подплыл к Гарри, который балансировал на спине и Томлинсон обхватил его талию, прижал к себе, чтобы взглянуть в его искрящиеся глаза, которые излучали любовь.

Их ноги практически переплетаются, когда они пытаются хоть немного держаться на плаву. От Гарри исходил неподдельный восторг, он был полон энергии, которой могло хватить на ещё одну вечность рядом с Луи.

Only The Brave — Louis Tomlinson

Может быть их отношения развиваются быстро, но между ними уже была та самая связь, которая формируется у пар на протяжении многих лет. Возможно их связь укрепилась ещё задолго до их встречи, наверное, поэтому так быстро всё происходит. Главное то, что они чувствуют рядом с друг другом, словно находятся дома, а остальное неважно.

— Я чувствую себя влюблённым подростком рядом с тобой, — Не выдержав, Луи заключил губы Гарри в горячий плен, нагло врываясь в его пространство, сплетая языки в огненном танце, словно рот Стайлса бешеный танцпол, а приглашённые стоны, были музыкой, что вибрировала в ушах. — Я так не хотел был останавливаться…

Но всё же Луи отстраняется от манящих губ Гарри, которые блестели от слюны. Стайлс не находил подходящих слов, чтобы выразить свои эмоции, это всё такое необыденное, новое, именно то, чего не хватало Гарри, когда он жил, словно взаперти закованный в кандалы.

— Хочешь остаться у меня на ночь? — У Стайлса не было никакой задней мысли, это всего лишь потребность находиться рядом и касаться не только тела Луи, но и его души, словно это заряжало энергией их обоих.

— Провести ночь с тобой в моей подростковой комнате? — Гарри сразу понял, что Луи счастлив остаться на ещё одну ночь вместе с ним. — Но нам всё равно завтра обоим на работу.

— Тогда можно сразу ко мне, но как ты в этом пойдёшь на работу? — Гарри показывает на одежду Луи, в которую он был одет.

— У меня есть костюм в шкафу, который стоит в кабинете.

— Тогда всё отлично! — Гарри счастливо улыбнулся самому себе, потому что взгляд Луи был сосредоточен на дороге, чтобы не попасть в аварию, заглядевшись изумрудными глазами Стайлса.

Путь домой занял меньше времени, толи это из-за чувства, что ты скоро окажешься дома, или же из-за того, что Луи ехал немного быстрее, ведь машин на дороге практически не было.

Этот день запомнится обоим надолго, возможно в далёком будущем они будут сидеть у камина и вспоминать эти моменты из жизни.

Перед окном проносились разные деревья и кустарники, но чем ближе они приближались к Лондону, тем больше становилось машин, что окружали их вокруг, заключая в длинную пробку, в которой пришлось простоять около двух часов, прежде чем Гарри и Луи преступили порог дома.

Ларс неохотно встал с дивана и с некой усталостью подошёл к хозяину, чтобы закинуть передние лапы на его колени.

— Что же с тобой, маленький мой? — Гарри провел ладонью по мягкой шерстке. — Ты действительно хочешь попросить своего друга посмотреть, что с Ларсом?

— Он выглядит иначе, чем в первый день нашей встречи.

— Да, — Гарри ответил с долей радости в голосе. — Тогда он на метр не отходил от меня и следил за тобой.

И вот сейчас Гарри действительно прорвало на смех вместе с Луи, момент их первой встречи был действительно смешным и даже забавным.

— Я напишу Найлу, и уточним дату приёма, — Томлинсон развалился на родном диване в гостиной, пока Гарри заваривал чай.

— Он ведь хороший ветеринар?

— Лучший в городе, я знаю его с детства и его любовь к животным невероятна.

Их беседа плавно переходит в обычное общение, рассказывая разные события из жизни, которые потрясли обоих. В этих секундах было столько интимных моментов, о которых они никому не рассказывали.

Словно заново рождаясь они влюблялись в друг друга и создавали собственную историю, которая была в их руках. Как говорится, человек сам вершит свою судьбу, поэтому они вправе сами написать свою историю без всяких сценариев.

Засыпая в объятиях друг друга сон поглотил обоих с головой, унося в царство Морфея на ночное путешествие. Остаётся только надеяться на лучшее в их уже совместном будущем.

И, наверное, даже не стоит говорить о том, что комнату, которую выбрал Гарри для своей спальни, ранее была комнатой Луи, чёртовы соулмейты.


End file.
